


can i get your (complex) number?

by waspfactor



Series: of violets and carnations [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Math and Science Metaphors, Post-Canon, if there was one tag to summarise me, it'd be that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: karma knows that gakushuu has a crush on him.karma has a crush on gakushuu.so of course, he's going to weirdly flirt through mathematics.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: of violets and carnations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013400
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	can i get your (complex) number?

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me. 
> 
> this was kay's doing.

Gakushuu Asano is a lot of things. He’s ginger, an overachiever, a perfectionist in his own regard, the student council president, a straight A student (second only to Akabane), a friend. He’s the piece of lithium that’s kept under water instead of oil, the complex number proof that required a full page of working out, the poem that’s only interpretation is one that is romantic.

He’s also a huge nerd, to no one’s surprise.

Karma has it on good authority that the crush he’d been harbouring on Gakushuu Asano was reciprocated (and by good authority, he meant Sakakibara had outright _told_ him one night after second year finals).

But Karma doesn’t do anything in halves (go big or go home, as Gakushuu would say) and so, he figures, hey, if there’s no possible way to _lose_ this little game _,_ he might as well have some fun with it.

So, he volunteers himself to help his mathematics teacher with grading test papers and assignments. She accepts of course, excited that he’s finally showing some initiative.

Gakushuu is not so easily fooled. He pulls Karma aside at the end of class. “I know you’re up to something,” He narrows his eyes, in an attempt to be threatening. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’ll find out soon enough.”

And oh yes. He _shall._

Karma starts off slow, subtle. When he realises Gakushuu’s forgotten to pen the date on a recent homework, that’s his first move.

He writes, very neatly in red pen, _‘Date?’_

Of course, it’s a tiny thing that it flies over most people’s heads but that’s the _point._ Frogs jump out of boiling water, but they’ll stay if the water’s temperature is slowly increased. If Karma doesn’t take this slow, he’ll ruin the whole game. When they get their test papers back, Asano turns to look at Karma, slightly confused.

“How did you notice such a small detail?” He asks.

Karma shrugs. “I have good eyes.”

The next is somewhat a little more on the nose.

Asano’s defined point y as a function but didn’t define its inverse, x. _‘You forgot to find x!!’_

Gakushuu clicks his tongue when he sees the comment. Karma decides to lean over to whisper to the other.

“Asano, I don’t know how or why you’re slipping up but,” Karma points to the problem he had annotated. “You completely _missed_ ‘x’ out of your solution. It was _right_ in front of you!”

‘ _If you were a hypotenuse, I’d treat you right :D’_

Gakushuu frowns and holds up his paper. “Akabane, what does this mean?”

That wasn’t Karma’s best, that he’ll admit. “Ah! Sorry, meant to say, ‘I’d solve you right’,” He manages his best bashful smile. “English can be hard sometimes, huh?”

Gakushuu’s voice is tight. “Quite.”

_‘Out of all the trigonometric functions that we’ve been tested on, you are easily my favourite to differentiate!’_

It’s practically became a routine for them. “What?” Gakushuu asks.

And Karma laughs. “Oh. I was just making a comment. I love differentiation. Don’t you?”

‘ _You must be the square root of -1 because you can’t be real.’_

“Akabane.”

“Asano.”

“What did you mean by _this?_ ”

“I think it’s quite obvious,” Karma shrugs, pretending not to notice the way Gakushuu’s eyes darken. “You’re so talented there’s no way you’re real.”

_‘I wish I were your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves’_

Karma can’t really defend that one and to his surprise, Asano doesn’t ask about it.

And that’s because Karma accidentally wrote it on Sakakibara’s paper. The other pulls Karma aside after class.

“I’m flattered but you aren’t exactly my type,” He admits, handing Akabane the paper. “You’re a little too much… _oomph_ for me.”

Akabane stares at the paper in disbelief. “I- I thought your paper was Asano’s,” He looks back up at Sakakibara and takes in the other’s appearance. “You’re not my type either.”

Sakakibara laughs. “I figured. He’s been having, as he puts it, a gay panic over your comments.”

“That is the plan, my dear Sakakibara,” Karma hands the test back. “Damn! That was my best one yet, as well.”

“I could pass on the message?” Sakakibara offers.

“Nah. Forget it. It won’t hold the same weight.”

On finals, Gakushuu gets a perfect score in Mathematics and Karma gets 98. With a perfect score, Karma is unable to make any comments.

That doesn’t stop Gakushuu from leaving one on his, though.

_‘Quit staring at me in the exam and maybe you would’ve realised the question asked for long division’_

Karma can’t help but smile at it. He tears it off from his test paper and if anyone sees him sneak it into his pocket, they don’t say anything.

And then Valentines Day is upon them and Karma decides that this game has gone on for far too long, so he takes the leap of faith and gets the other boy some chocolates and a card.

“I can’t believe I’m having to resort to this,” Karma rolls his eyes as he gives the gifts to Gakushuu, who’s face is as red as Karma’s hair, bless. “I think I’ve been more than obvious.”

Gakushuu attempts to play dumb. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“I want you to read the card first,” Karma pauses. “Out loud please.”

Gakushuu takes one look at the poem and promptly shuts the card again. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on,” Karma pouts. “Please?”

“I would rather die.” Gakushuu stiffly spits out.

He’s so over-dramatic. “Fine. Then _I’ll_ read it.” Karma makes a move for the card but Gakushuu holds it up high in the air.

“ _No!_ You know what I’ll just read it,” And Gakushuu clears his throat and adjusts his shirt’s collar. “Roses are red, find angle ∠BED, you’re as hopeless as dividing by zero- Akabane, this doesn’t rhyme.”

Karma scoffs. “It’s so hard to find mathematics related romantic jokes. Can you please just finish the poem?”

“Fine. You’re as hopeless as diving by zero, wanna go out with me instead?”

“Aw, ‘Shuu, you shouldn’t have,” Karma grins playfully. Gakushuu tenses up at the use of the nickname. “’Course I’ll go out with you!”

Gakushuu takes one moment to set down the chocolates and card before lunging at Karma, who laughs inwardly at himself.

The game is over; he has won.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))
> 
> karushuu im BEGGING you can u please just act like normal children for once. tf is flirting thru maths jokes???
> 
> i used to be a maths stannie before i was a chem stannie so i am Ashamed to Admit that some of karma's jokes made me laugh :((
> 
> daily john green style karushuu quote because its stupidly fun to write like him- 'learning to dance to asano's tune was always going to be a steep learning curve for akabane. asano was fast, unpredictable, a waltz who's rhythm peaked and fell on a whim. and it was only as karma was getting used to the tune the other was dancing to, when he had the pattern memorised, did karma realise that for all his love of dancing, he had two left feet'
> 
> LITERALLY DONT EVEN LOOK AT ME LMAOOOO bye hope u enjoyed the only happy fic in waspverse


End file.
